tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Insects
* ** *** *** *** *** *** ** (carnivorous wingless insects) ::: * ** *** (44 species) * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** **† ** ** **† ** ** **† ** * * (Earwigs) ** ** ** * * ** : Neotropical ** : Neotropical ** : Africa, Arabia, India through to New Guinea (PNG), Australia and Oceania ** : Central America, India, Indo-China, Borneo ** : Neotropical ** : Neotropical ** : North Africa ** : Caribbean ** : Egypt, Middle-East, temperate Asia ** : Sub-Saharan Africa ** : Africa, India, China, Indo-China, Borneo, PNG (now includes the ) ** : Madagascar, tropical Asia ** : Neotropical, India through to Australia ** : Worldwide ** : Neotropical ** : South-East Asia ** : Neotropical ** : Neotropical ** : Africa, Madagascar & Indian Ocean Is., India ** : Neotropical, India, Indo-China through to PNG ** : Africa and Asia * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * ** : lice, occurring on mammals exclusively ** : parasites of elephants and s ** : mostly avian chewing lice, however, one family parasitizes mammals ** : a primitive suborder of chewing lice, widespread on birds, however, they also live on South American and Australian mammals * ** (7 families) ** (34 families) ** (26 families) * ** Suborder vespiformis ( ), a widely distributed tropical species}} *** Shumsher, 1946 (11 genera) *** Uzel, 1895 (29 genera) – banded thrips and broad-winged thrips *** Priesner, 1949 (four genera) *** † Bagnall, 1923 (one fossil genus, with 15 species) *** Bagnall, 1912 (seven genera, restricted to the New World) *** † zur Strassen, 1973 (included by some authors in ) *** † Sharov, 1972 (one fossil species, ) *** Bagnall, 1913 (six genera of flower feeders) *** Hood, 1914 (five genera, mostly Neotropical and feeding on dry-wood fungi) – large-legged thrips *** † zur Strassen, 1973 (included by some authors in ) *** Stevens, 1829 (292 genera in four subfamilies, flower living) – common thrips *** † Grimaldi & Shmakov, 2004 (two fossil genera) *** Hood, 1952 (one species, ) ** Suborder *** Uzel, 1895 (447 genera in two subfamilies, fungal hyphae and spore feeders) * :: * ** (dragonflies) ** (damselflies) * ** es ** * * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** *** * ** ** ** ** * ** (Wasps and ants) ** (Sawfly) * * * Plecoptera Basal lineages ("Antarctoperlaria") * Superfamily ** Family ** Family * Superfamily ** Family ** Family Suborder * Basal family * Infraorder ** Family (about 300 species) – small winter stoneflies ** Family (300+ species) – rolled-winged stoneflies ** Family (600+ species) – spring stoneflies ** Family ** Family (about 75 species) – winter stoneflies * Infraorder ** Family (100+ species) – green stoneflies ** Family (about 400 species) – common stoneflies ** Family (250+ species) ** Family (about 68 species) – roachlike stoneflies ** Family (about 10 species) ** Family (about 12 species) – salmonflies, giant stoneflies